Le remède
by Auriane09
Summary: Thomas, Minho et Brenda retournent à WICKED chercher un remède pour sauver Newt de la Braise...
1. Prologue

**Le remède**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _voici le premier chapitre de la première fanfiction que je publie. Cette histoire porte sur les personnages du livre **The Maze Runner**. Petit spoil : il y aura une histoire d'amour ;)._

 _Dans ce premier chapitre l'histoire se met doucement en place. Quatre ou cinq chapitres suivront celui-ci avec une publication hebdomadaire. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à écrire un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis ! :)_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers de The Maze Runner appartient à James Dashner._

 _P.S. :_ _Merci à ma Nono pour la co-écriture. :*_

* * *

Après avoir laissé Newt atteint de la Braise dans l'Hôtel des Fondus, Thomas, Minho et Brenda prirent la décision de retourner à W.C.K.D afin de trouver un remède pour soigner leur ami. Thomas était d'autant plus déterminé qu'il s'était promis que s'ils réussissaient à le sauver, il lui avouerait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

En sortant de l'Hôtel, ils prirent la direction pour retourner au berg, qui leur permettrait d'atteindre leur destination le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au berg, une désagréable surprise les attendait… Une horde de Fondus avait investit le vaisseau et désormais un choix cornélien s'imposait à eux : tenter de chasser les Fondus pour reprendre le berg ou partir trouver un autre véhicule ?

Mais pour Thomas, l'urgence de la situation et le très fort désir de sauver Newt le poussait à vouloir combattre les Contaminés. Minho et Brenda était, quant à eux, plus sur leur réserve. Au bout de quelques arguments, Thomas réussit à les convaincre de lancer l'assaut. Sans plus attendre ils décidèrent de foncer dans le tas, Thomas et Minho ouvrirent un passage pour que Brenda puisse atteindre la cabine de pilotage. Pendant que Brenda prenait possession du poste de commande en tuant les Fondus qui s'y trouvaient, Thomas et Minho bataillaient durement pour virer toute la horde hors du vaisseau. Après une lutte acharnée, Thomas et Minho sentirent enfin le berg décoller et redoublèrent d'ardeur pour mettre les derniers Fondus dehors.

* * *

 _Merci à tous de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine._


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre du **Remède**._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me donner votre avis._

 _Bonne lecture ! ;)_

 _P.S.: Merci à ma Nono encore une fois pour avoir fait en sorte que j'écrive cette story et pour s'assurer que je poste chaque chapitre à temps. :* 3_

* * *

Une fois le calme retrouvé, les pensées de Thomas commencèrent à vagabonder vers Newt. Il revit son doux visage, son sourire qu'il le faisait tant craquer et eu l'irrésistible envie de passer ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde. Il sentit les larmes perler au coins de ses yeux. Les premières commençant à rouler sur ses joues, Minho tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa d'un air inquiet.

\- Thomas ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Minho.

\- Oui oui… murmura Thomas.

\- Non mais sérieux, crache le morceau ! Ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien !

\- C'est rien… Je… Je pensais juste à Newt…

\- Moi aussi je suis inquiet. Mais ça va, ça va bien se passer !

Brenda étant toujours dans la cabine de pilotage, Thomas se laissa aller et décida de tout avouer à Minho.

\- Mais c'est pas ça… Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Bah quoi alors ? Expliques ou écrases !

\- Bah… En fait… Je… Euh… J'apprécie beaucoup Newt.

\- Bah oui, moi aussi et alors ?!

\- Non mais… Tu ne comprends pas… Je veux dire que je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.

-Hein ? Ah, bah comme nous tous. Il est où le problème du coup ?

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis AMOUREUX de lui !

Minho afficha alors un air stupéfait.

-Quoi ?! Wow, wow, wow ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Bah ça n'en ait pas un. C'est l'une des premières personnes que j'ai vu lors de l'ouverture de la Boîte. Et après, il était toujours là pour moi. Il m'a même défendu face à Gally et m'a soutenu quand j'ai voulu devenir coureur ! Au début, je me suis juste rendu compte que je le regardais aussi souvent que possible. Et puis, je me suis mis à attendre avec impatience chaque moment où je pouvais apercevoir ses rares sourires. Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un est proche de lui, je ressens un pincement au cœur. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser tout le temps à lui. Je suis désespéré à l'idée que l'on ne pourrait pas le sauver…

\- Waouh, si j'avais su ça plus tôt Tête de piaff…

\- Tais-toi, Brenda arrive !

\- Ça va les gars ? Puis, se tournant vers Thomas : t'as pleuré Tom ?

\- C'est rien t'inquiètes, juste une poussière dans l'œil.

\- Ah ouais ? Bref, si tu le dis. Je voulais juste vous dire qu'on arrive bientôt.

\- Ok, on se prépare.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. ;)_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous,_

 _Bon voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

« W.C.K.D. est bon. » Thomas ne supportait plus cette phrase qui lui rappelait qu'il risquait de perdre Newt. Avec Brenda et Minho, ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment tout en restant à couvert. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils ouvrirent la porte s'attendant à des tirs fournis. Mais, à leur grande surprise, il n'y avait personne pour leur servir de comité d'accueil.

\- Bon, ça c'est fait. Et maintenant, comment on fait pour trouver le laboratoire ? Questionna Minho.

Et là, Thomas se souvint du chemin à prendre pour y accéder.

\- Suivez-moi, dit Thomas.

Thomas partit en courant dans ce qu'il espérait être la bonne direction suivit de près par Minho et Brenda. Il pria très fort pour que ce soit vraiment le bon chemin. _Gardes espoir Newt ! J'ARRIVE !_

Soudain Thomas s'arrêta net devant une porte et regarda à l'intérieur. C'était là ! Il avait enfin trouver l'endroit où tous ses problèmes allaient prendre fin. Puis il réalisa quelque chose.

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il, tapant sur la porte. On a pas de badge.

\- Bah oui mec ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'on allait arriver, qu'ils nous accueilleraient comme des rois et qu'ils nous fileraient le remède sans nous emmerder ? railla Minho.

\- Bien sûr que non mais…

\- Hey les gars, du calme ! Intervint Brenda.

Dans un même élan, ils se tournèrent tous deux vers elle.

\- Regardez ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en montrant un badge. Je l'ai récupéré dans la cabine de pilotage. Heureusement que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous deux surpris, elle finit par les pousser pour accéder à la porte et l'ouvrir.

\- Bon, on rentre ou vous restez planté là ?

Minho et Thomas se décidèrent enfin à entrer. Le cœur de Thomas se serra alors à l'idée qu'ils ne trouvent pas le remède. Minho vit l'expression de Thomas et le rassura :

\- T'inquiète mon pote ! On va trouver ce foutu remède et le sauver !

Ils commencèrent alors à fouiller de font en comble le laboratoire. Mais, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus Thomas s'angoissait à l'idée de ne pas trouver le remède. Il redoubla alors d'efforts parce qu'il lui était impossible d'abandonner Newt si près du but. Sa vie n'aurait plus de sens sans lui.

* * *

 _À la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je vous prie de m'excuser de poster ce nouveau chapitre aussi tard mais j'ai eu quelques contre-temps._

 _Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court mais il paraissait important de changer un peu de point de vue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. :D_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Retour à l'Hôtel où l'on retrouve Newt.**_

Assis dans un coin tranquille de l'Hôtel, Newt réfléchissait. Il repensait à la quête de ses amis qu'il jugeait vaine, mais surtout ses pensées finissaient toujours par se tourner vers Thomas. _Tommy…_ Il le revoyait partir courir dans le labyrinthe, ses muscles jouant sous sa peau et son air si concentré. Si seulement un peu de cette concentration pouvait lui être dédiée… Il aurait tant voulu que Thomas le voit autrement que comme son ami. Il jalousait même Minho de tout ce temps qu'ils passaient ensemble et seuls à courir dans le labyrinthe.

Il espérait d'ailleurs que Thomas ne se montrerait pas trop téméraire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il mette sa vie en danger à cause de lui. Ni aucun autre de ses amis, se rappela-t-il en rougissant.

De plus en plus affecté par la maladie, sa douleur à la jambe le relança et son mal de crâne ne faisait qu'empirait, il décida donc de se coucher et ferma les yeux.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ;)_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ! On est de nouveau avec Thomas mais promis je n'oublie pas Newt ;)._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Retour à Wicked.**_

Alors qu'ils continuaient de fouiller le laboratoire, les trois amis entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils se cachèrent précipitamment tout en guettant le nouvel arrivant. C'était un scientifique. Se consultant du regard, Thomas et Minho eurent alors la même idée et coururent le capturer pour lui soustraire la cachette du remède. Minho lui agrippa les bras pendant que Thomas lui attrapait les jambes et que Brenda, comprenant leur but, leur avança une chaise. Après l'avoir solidement attaché, Thomas et Minho s'employèrent à lui faire cracher le morceau.

\- Le remède ? Où il est ? s'écria Thomas.

\- Mais … Euh… Je n'en sais rien… bredouilla le scientifique.

Minho lui colla une droite et Thomas reprit :

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Dites la vérité ou il recommence. Le menaça-t-il en montrant Minho qui se craquait les doigts.

Pris de panique, le scientifique commença à donner les indications pour trouver le remède. Pendant que Thomas et Minho gardaient un œil sur lui, Brenda suivit scrupuleusement ce que lui indiquait le médecin.

\- Ça y est, je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sur ces mots la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et, cette fois, ce fut deux gardes qui entrèrent dans la pièce. N'ayant pas vu Brenda, ils levèrent leurs armes pour menacer Thomas et Minho qui levèrent aussitôt leurs mains en l'air. La voyant se rapprocher d'eux doucement, Thomas entreprit de négocier pour les distraire.

\- Écoutez les gars, on veut pas de problèmes. On a juste besoin du remède pour sauver un de nos amis. Laissez nous le prendre et on vous causera pas problèmes.

Soudain, Brenda brandit une chaise et assomma l'un des deux gardes. Surpris, le deuxième se retourna vers elle mais Minho et Thomas se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Thomas le désarma pendant que Minho l'assomma. Ils se tournèrent vers Brenda qui leur montra la fiole de remède avec un air de triomphe.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de repartir, Minho se retourna et lança :

\- On n'se connaît pas, on n's'est jamais vu, ni parlé, ni quoi que ce soit. Sinon je reviens, je vous retrouve et je vous botte le cul ! Compris ?

Apeuré, le scientifique hocha frénétiquement la tête. Satisfait, Minho courut rejoindre ses amis et tous trois remontèrent dans le berg.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! À la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Tout à d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié un chapitre la semaine dernière mais je n'étais pas en France et je n'avais pas mon ordinateur avec moi._

 _Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser aussi de le poster aussi tardivement ce soir._

 _En tous cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ;)._

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez une review !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS: Après celui-là il ne reste normalement plus que 2 chapitres..._

* * *

 _ **Dans le berg.**_

Thomas était soulagé. Soulagé d'avoir trouvé le remède mais en même temps très inquiet à propos de Newt. Il espérait que rien de grave n'était arrivé au blond. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'ils arrivaient trop tard pour le sauver. Sans lui, Thomas n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à se battre. Mais il décida de chasser ces noires pensées et préféra se remémorer tout ce qu'il préférait chez Newt. Il réfléchit aussi à comment il allait avouer au blond ses sentiments, se faisant une scène idyllique de ce moment là :

« _Il retrouverait Newt et lui donnerait le remède. Une fois sauvé, il le prendrait dans ses bras et lui dirait tout. Il lui avouerait son amour et sa peur de le perdre._ _Newt lui dirait probablement que ce n'est pas réciproque mais Thomas lui répondra que tant qu'ils resteraient amis ça lui suffirait. Tout reviendra alors comme avant. »_

Thomas eu un pincement au cœur en se disant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques mais pour lui il était impossible que le blond ressente la même chose que lui. Cela lui déchirait le cœur mais il préférait quand même qu'il soit en vie même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Thomas poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et tourna la tête pour regarder l'extérieur, espérant une rapide arrivée.

 _ **À l'Hôtel.**_

Newt était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que la douleur s'arrête. La tête dans les mains, seul dans son coin, il s'en voulut de penser comme ça. Cela lui semblait être une trahison envers ses amis qui avaient encore l'espoir de le sauver. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de décevoir Thomas. Il voulait que ce dernier soit au moins fier de lui vu qu'il ne ressentirait jamais la même chose que le blond.

Il revoyait son sourire espiègle et ses yeux rieurs. Il revit aussi son air inquiet quand il l'avait laissé pour aller chercher un remède. Cette pensée lui mit un peu de baume au cœur car cette attitude prouvait qu'il importait un peu pour le brun. Et c'était pour ça qu'il gardait espoir et combattrait la Braise le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _À la semaine prochaine ;)._


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais voilà enfin la suite de ma fanfic' **Le Remède**._

 _Pour ceux qui l'attendait, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas l'avoir postée plus tôt mais mes études ne me permettent pas d'écrire, c'est pourquoi la suite n'arrive que maintenant ^^. Par contre, le rythme ne sera pas régulier mais plus fréquent qu'hebdomadaire, c'est promis mais seulement jusqu'à la fin de l'été malheureusement !_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et vos ressentis !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Sentant le berg atterrir, Thomas bondit sur ses pieds suivit de peu par Minho. Alors que les portes s'ouvraient doucement, Brenda arrivait aux côtés des deux garçons et, une fois les portes ouvertes, tout trois se précipitèrent vers l'Hôtel.

À l'entrée, et ce malgré leurs arguments, les gardes refusèrent de les laisser rentrer. À bout de nerfs, ils les bousculèrent pour se dépêcher de trouver Newt en espérant qu'il serait encore temps de le sauver. Ils continuèrent de courir en inspectant chaque pièce une par une et évitant autant que possible les Fondus pour ne pas avoir à se battre. Ne le trouvant pas au RDC, ils montèrent au premier et recommencèrent leur manège. Mais ils ne le trouvèrent pas non plus au premier.

Ils firent ainsi tous les étages jusqu'au toit. Ce fut là qu'ils finirent par dénicher un Newt prostré. Thomas se précipita vers lui et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se désola de voir à quel point ses beaux yeux noirs étaient éteints.

\- Newt… On est là… C'est bon, on a trouvé le remède… lui murmura Thomas.

\- Laisses tomber Tommy… C'est trop tard… répondit Newt.

Thomas se tourna vers Minho qui lui donna le remède sans que le brun ait besoin de lui demander. Ce dernier le supplia ensuite du regard de le laisser seul avec Newt. Minho comprit tout de suite le message et partit en entraînant Brenda à sa suite sans que celle ci ne comprenne ce qui se passe. Thomas se tourna à nouveau vers Newt et lui montra le remède.

\- Non Newtie. Ce n'est pas trop tard. Regarde ! On a trouvé le remède ! Le pressa Thomas.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Newtie ! Et laisse moi ! Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi !

\- Je t'abandonnerais pas ! Pas maintenant que j'ai le remède !

\- Si tu veux pas partir, c'est moi qui vais le faire ! s'exclama Newt, se relevant en chancelant.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _La suite arrive très vite !_


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Voilà la suite du dialogue, je suis sûre que vous l'attendiez ! x)_

 _J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite ! *-*_

 _N'hésitez pas à écrire une review pour donner votre avis !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

Thomas le retint par le bras et le força à se rasseoir et à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Newtie… supplia-t-il. Ne pars pas… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas du remède ?

\- Je peux pas… Tommy… J'en peux plus… pleurnicha Newt.

\- Mais laisse-moi te sauver alors ! s'énerva Thomas.

\- Mais pourquoi ? À quoi ça te servirait ? Je vais bientôt mourir… C'est la fin, je le sens…

\- Non… Ne dis pas ça ! S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir… Pas maintenant…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime, quelle question ! Tu es tout pour moi Newtie, si tu meurs alors je mourrais aussi ! Dit Thomas en le serrant fort contre lui.

\- Quoi ?... Tu m'aimes ?... s'étonna Newt.

\- Oui, je t'aime ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te sauver… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Cette expédition a été une torture pour moi, ne pas savoir si j'allais te trouver encore en vie ou pas en rentrant… expliqua Thomas, tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Soudain il sentit son épaule se mouiller. Il se recula un peu et vit que Newt pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, Newt ? Demanda doucement Thomas, en essuyant ses larmes délicatement.

\- Parce que je suis tellement soulagé… sanglota Newt. Je pensais que je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre puisque j'étais persuadé que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi…

-Quoi ? Alors… Toi aussi, tu … ? s'étonna Thomas.

\- Oui, moi aussi je t'….

Newt ne put finir sa phrase qu'il s'écroula atteint d'une crise à cause de la Braise, se convulsant par terre, roulé en boule.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _À la prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je sais que cela fait longtemps mais avec mes études il m'a été compliqué d'écrire._

 _Mais le voilà ! L'avant dernier chapitre est là !_

 _J'avoue hésiter encore entre deux fins donc le dernier chapitre mettra peut-être un peu de temps de nouveau à sortir.._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Thomas était désespéré, Newt, son Newt, agonisait par terre et lui était tétanisé par la peur. Il savait qu'il pouvait le sauver, qu'il DEVAIT le sauver mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il voyait que Newt était au plus mal…

Soudain, les mots de Newt lui vinrent à l'esprit et cela lui fit comme un électrochoc. Il voulait l'entendre le dire et surtout il voulait lui répondre. Il chercha le remède qu'il avait mis dans l'une de ses poches et, quand enfin il trouva la fiole, celle-ci lui glissa des mains. Il plongea et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

Il se jeta à genou juste à côté de Newt, pris sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux. La surélevant doucement avec son bras, il ouvrit la fiole et la porta à sa bouche. Il fit glisser le breuvage dans sa gorge et pria très fort pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Newt finit par se calmer et ne plus bouger du tout. Thomas prit peur. Il ne voulait pas bouger pour ne pas risquer sa vie si le remède avait marché. Avait-il marché ? Combien de temps devait-il attendre pour savoir ? Que ferait-il si le remède n'avait pas marché ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'angoissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il continuait de tenir fermement son Newt dans ses bras craignant que s'il desserrait les bras, ne fusse qu'une seconde, tout serait fini, qu'il le perdrait à jamais. Pourrait-il s'en remettre ? Comment allait-il faire sans son Newtie ? Il sentait le désespoir l'envahir peu à peu, glaçant son cœur, le réduisant doucement mais sûrement en miettes.

Thomas vit une goutte s'écraser sur le beau visage du blond et releva la tête pour voir s'il pleuvait. Il réalisa que c'était juste des larmes, ses larmes qui avait commencé à couler en réponse à sa profonde tristesse. Ne sachant pas comment les arrêter , il se contenta d'étreindre Newt plus fort, espérant qu'il se réveillerait bientôt pour enfin lui dire les mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps…

* * *

 _J'espère que ce court chapitre vous a plu !_

 _A très vite je l'espère !_


End file.
